


High School Never Ends

by CarpeJugulum



Category: Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, i was forced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeJugulum/pseuds/CarpeJugulum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy and Sid meet up at a high school reunion and <strike>sex</strike> shenanigans ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Never Ends

Andy sat in the parking lot, his head resting on the steering wheel.

When the letter had arrived in the mail, Andy had been excited. He actually _wanted_ to go to this thing; he _wanted_ to see his friends, ten years along. And now, he was afraid to step out of his car.

It wasn’t that Andy didn’t have a job, or was stuck in a place he hated – Andy was quite successful, actually – it was just that he wasn’t in a relationship. For some reason, that terrified him. That everyone would think he was a loser, simply because he didn’t have a significant other.

Mustering all the courage he had, Andy stepped out of his dark-blue Honda sedan. It was time to face the music.

☯

The inside of the gym was done up with streamers, balloons and silver tinsel. The lighting was tinged blue, as they always seemed to be at events held in the gym of Kennewick High School. The white lions that were painted on the walls – the school’s mascot – were almost invisible with all the sparkle that surrounded them.

Andy felt out-of-place and uncomfortable. He had never liked parties, that much.

Cheesy music flowed from the speaker system; he winced as a particularly bad pop-song began.

Glancing around, Andy spotted a man leaning against a wall. He was wearing a long-sleeved t-shirt and pair of skinny jeans, and on his feet were a pair of clunky boots. Doc-Martens, by the look of them.

Swallowing thickly, Andy made his way to the refreshments table.

Perhaps this night hadn’t been a waste after all.

☯

Sid did not know why he was here, in the first place. He hated high school, why would he want to see these people again?

The music was shit, the people were shit, the food was shit and the booze was shit.

Not even the satisfaction of seeing these people fat, miserable and looking well over their 27 years made Sid feel better.

It wasn’t until he saw the man by the door that Sid perked up.

☯

Andy startled when he felt a hand brush against his own, a smooth chuckle followed from somewhere above him.

Looking up, Andy saw the man he had been eyeing earlier. Closer up, he could see that the man’s eyes were a shade of dark, dark green and his hair was brown, borderline black.

“Careful there, Andy Davis.”

Andy frowned, “How did you know-,”

“Name tag.”

Blushing, Andy nodded, “Ah. Yes. That would make sense.”

He glanced at the man’s shirt in an attempt to learn his name. There was, however, no name tag pinned on his shirt. Or jeans. Or anything.

“You don’t seem to have one?” It was more of a question than it was a statement, really.

The man looked down and raised his eyebrows in surprised bemusement, “It must have fallen off. Shame, really. I just _love_ to wear ugly as fuck name tags. It’s one of my passions.”

Andy laughed, “They really are hideous.”

The man smiled, showing a row of perfectly straight teeth. Andy balked. “You’re teeth… they’re so _straight_.” 

“Well, the same can’t be said for me, I’m afraid.”

Well, then.

“Oh? That happens to be the case with me, as well.”

The man’s smile somehow turned slightly feral, without having actually changed.

“I’m Sid. Sid Phillips.”

Andy blinked. Okay then. So this was the punk kid that skipped class and smoked outside the cafeteria? Fuck.

“Well, you already know my name.”

“That I do, Andy. That I do.”

☯

Andy was slammed against the tiled wall of the bathroom as Sid sucked on his neck.

“Uh, come on, we need to use a, uh, a stall.”

Sid sighed and slammed into the nearest stall, swiftly locking it behind them.

“Better?” He grinned.

Andy simply groaned; Sid seemed to have discovered the fact that Andy really, really liked hickeys. A lot. He just liked mouths, in general, actually. And kissing, and tongues.

Sid seemed to be fairly amazing at anything sex related, so Andy allowed him to take the reins, and just enjoyed himself.

When Sid stopped grinding against him for a moment, Andy pulled away from Sid’s mouth to complain, until he heard belts jingling. He grinned and licked Sid’s neck.

Sighing in relief when he finally undid the puzzle that was Andy’s belt, Sid darted a hand down there and began kneading. Andy threw his head back and let out a throaty moan.

He was in ecstasy.

Sid continued to rut against Andy, groaning when the friction between his dick and jeans wasn’t enough.

He used one hand to fumble open his fly, and, finally, his cock was out. He rubbed it against Andy’s stomach, where the younger man’s shirt had ridden up.

Andy’s breathing was erratic and laboured, “Put, put it in. Please, oh, Jesus, just put it in.”

Sid panted against Andy’s neck and kissed it, “Just a sec, need lube.”

He reached down to the pocket of his jeans and pulled out small tube, the side of it proclaimed in block letters ‘TRAVEL-SIZED LUBE’ and, if Andy hadn’t been so desperately horny, he would have laughed.

Sid roughly pushed two fingers into Andy’s ass, and when the hell did he get them so slick?

Andy moaned as Sid began to finger-fuck him, hard and fast. He whined, “Come on, just put your dick in already!”

“Fucking impatient as fuck,” Sid lubed his dick up and lined it up against Andy’s hole, “You sure you’re ready, baby?”

“Just put it in!”

Sid laughed and pushed his dick in; the laugh quickly turned into a moan, “Ohhh.”

He thrust fast, and deep; Andy was moaning like a porn-star.

It was only a matter of minutes until Andy came, with Sid following a few seconds after.

The two men stood there, panting.

Sid pulled out and looked down, “You’re clean, right?”

Andy huffed out a laugh.

☯

Later that night with a sore ass and a phone number in his pocket, Andy decided that maybe the reunion wasn’t that bad.

 


End file.
